A Divided Team
by mindspsychoaddict
Summary: The BAU has been having problems. And Strauss is sick of it. In an attempt to fix it, she sends them on a local Jerry Springer type show. That was never going to end well. Multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hmm seems my break from FF didn't last that long. I just can't stay away.**

**Anyway, I've got a new story. I'm still not sure how long it will be, but it will only be a few chapters. I'm not doing another epic for a long time. I hope you enjoy this!**

**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

Chapter One

The BAU was having problems. Lots of problems. And Strauss was sick of it.

For the last two weeks or so they had been bickering, arguing and fighting amongst each other. They tried to hide it around Strauss but it didn't work. She might not be a profiler but she was no fool. She saw it in their eyes, pent up anger just dying to get out.

The funny thing was that she had no idea why they were fighting. Agents Morgan and Prentiss, who always seemed to be the best of friends and got along so well, were suddenly fighting over small, trivial things. She had seen them have a blazing argument in the bullpen yesterday just over a pen. Apparently Agent Morgan had accidently placed his pen on Agent Prentiss' desk and they had a huge argument. So she heard. Strauss didn't know exactly what was said, she only saw it from her office. She quite enjoyed watching them fight, it was entertaining. However when Agent Prentiss started throwing things Strauss decided enough was enough. She stormed down to the bullpen and called the two agents up to her office, where they were forced to explain their actions. Surprisingly, they couldn't come up with a justifiable answer. Strauss sent them away with just extra paperwork. The two agents were shocked, Strauss had never been lenient before. Strauss had a reason though. She was enjoying watching the two bicker. Especially since their arguments had also caused Agent Jareau and the eternally annoying Aaron Hotchner to fight as well. Strauss liked nothing better than to just sit back and watch them all fight. Agents Jareau and Prentiss would be on one side and Agents Morgan and Hotchner on the other. It was hilarious really.

In addition to the Morgan/Prentiss/Jareau/Hotchner fight, there was the fight between Agents Reid and the computer guy who ate bacon donuts. Strauss had to remind herself to ban bacon donuts from the building. They were disgusting.

The two had never been friends exactly, but all of a sudden they were giving each other dirty looks and having arguments. One time they had even started physically fighting. For the second time in a week, Strauss had to call an agent of the BAU up to her office to discipline them. It was a good week.

Then the technical analyst Garcia who Strauss thought was less than professional, especially since the time she had propositioned her over the phone, was an emotional wreck. The colourful agent had always been in touch with her emotions, but recently she had been bursting into tears a lot. She didn't come into the bullpen often, and anytime Strauss saw her her eyes were red and puffy. Strauss didn't know why the woman was crying, maybe she was upset that her beloved BAU was fighting. That was no reason to cry though. It was a reason to celebrate.

But as much as Strauss loved to see her agents fighting, she couldn't stand civilian safety being compromised. So far they had managed to keep their personal differences away from the field, but on the last case it had gotten so bad that the team arrested the wrong suspect and interrogated him for three days while the real UnSub was off killing another woman. It had to stop now.

But how? What would be the best way to punish them? She couldn't let her, and as much as she hated to admit it, best team's peformance in the field suffer. She wanted to embarrass the team, get rid of Hotchner and start over. But how? Strauss mused on this for a few days before inspiration struck her. This scheme ensured that the team would be embarrassed in front of millions, and she would finally figure out why exactly they were fighting. It was brilliant, fullproof. Hotchner and his team would regret the day they crossed Erin Strauss.

**I know it's short, but the next chapter is longer. And the reason they're fighting will be revealed too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is where the BAU hears of Strauss' wicked plan. Yay. I hope you're enjoying it so far:)**

**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

Chapter Two

''Why does Strauss want a meeting with all of us?'' JJ asked. All seven agents of the BAU were gathered in the conference room. Strauss had called them there. She was about to reveal her evil plan to them. But first, she was making them stew. Hopefully there would be accusations and blaming. Oh such fun it was.

But they'd never guess what she had planned. Never in a million years. Their profling skills wouldn't help them in this case. Her plan was so evil, shocking, they would remember it for years after. Anytime they heard the name Erin Strauss they would tremble in fear because they knew what she was capable of. She was going to send them on Harry Bennett's talk show.

Harry Bennett was a local celebrity, famous for having a talk show similiar to that of Jerry Springer. Everyday he had people coming in arguing over children's paternity and who slept with who and yada yada. Surprisingly, Strauss found it quite entertaining. And now the BAU was going to appear on it. She had to congratulate herself on this plan. It was brilliant. She had no idea how clever she actually was.

It was all arranged. They were to appear on tomorrow's show. All Strauss had to do was phone up the show's producer and introduce herself as ''SSA Erin Strauss'' and she had been booked in immediately. Being in the FBI had its perks. Strauss was bubbling with excitement. The BAU would be horrified, airing their dirty laundry on public television. It was genius. Why hadn't she thought of this earlier?

''I don't know JJ, who knows what Strauss is thinking,'' Hotch said in answer to JJ's question.

''I know,'' Rossi spoke up.

The other six agents turned their heads around to the Italian agent who was sitting back in his chair with an amused expression on his face. Rossi couldn't believe they didn't know why. They were profilers for God's sake, children could figure it out.

''You do?'' Garcia asked.

''Well don't keep us in suspense Dave,'' Hotch muttered.

Rossi leane back further in his chair. This was quite entertaining, having this power. He let a small smirk appear on his face as he said ''Nah, I'll let you all figure it out for yourself.''

The other six agents groaned. Damn Rossi for being so stubborn.

''Come on Rossi, this is Strauss we're dealing with. She isn't something to be taken lightly. Don't you think we'd manage better if we were prepared for her?'' Morgan asked.

''Maybe, it wouldn't matter. I know Erin Strauss, she has something diabolical planned. No matter how prepared we are, it won't matter.''

''Do you know what she's planning?'' Emily inquired. She was getting very suspicious of Rossi at the moment.

The smirk Rossi wore from knowing something they didn't disappeared, as he genuinely had no idea what Strauss was planning, and that bothered him. ''No,'' he admitted. ''I have no clue. But it will be bad. Strauss doesn't do anything in halves.'''

''Great, we're going to incur Strauss' wrath and we have no idea why,'' JJ sighed.

''I bet it's Morgan's fault,'' Emily remarked.

''Hey why are you blaming me?'' Morgan asked, clearly offended. His voice rose and he turned and stared at Emily with a glare Hotch would approve of.

''I don't know, you seem to mess everything up,'' Emily answered.

''I did nothing here! And us breaking up wasn't my fault either!'' Morgan shouted.

''It wasn't?'' Emily asked sarcastically.

''It wasn't! You had a part in it too! You got all angry and pissed off at everything, you were unbearable to be with! We started having fights over nothing!''

''Derek, the rent is not nothing! You were staying at my place all the time, you used my shower, you used my stove, you used my toilet, you used my electricity, the least you could do is chip in a bit!''

''I wasn't living with you!'' Morgan raged. The vein in his forehead that was visible whenever he got mad was showing, and his nostrils were flaring.

''Your name wasn't on the rent agreement but you were staying at my place EVERY night! You were as good as living with me!''

''I don't see why I ever did that now! You turned into some crazy bitch! You got mad over EVERYTHING! The other day is a perfect example, I just put my pen on your desk by accident and you totally flip!''

''It was just another example of you using me Derek. You used my apartment to house your clothes, all your stuff, I even did your laundry for you! That pen was just showing that you take me for granted. You think I'll look after you and mind everything for you. Reality check Derek, I'M NOT YOUR MOM!''

''Prentiss, calm down,'' Hotch ordered. The severity of his glare silenced her.

''Hey Hotch she's got a point. Morgan was using her, she's got every right to be angry,'' added JJ.

''Thank you JJ,'' Emily said.

''JJ how many times have we been over this? Morgan and Prentiss' issues are not our business.''

''I'm just on her side, I'm defending her and you're contradicting me? Why are you on Morgan's side anyway?'' JJ asked, her voice gradually getting louder as she got angrier.

''I see what he's talking about. Prentiss got mad over nothing.''

''It was not nothing! He was using her Aaron, USING HER. He took her for granted, thought she would clean everything up for him. She's perfectly entitled to be mad!''

''She's a woman, women are meant to clean.''

''OH YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE!'' Emily and JJ shouted simultaneously. They both shot daggers at Hotch, who didn't think he said anything wrong. He was just stating a fact.

''Guys stop!'' Garcia cried as she burst into tears. ''I hate all this fighting!''

''Hey it's ok Penelope,'' Reid said gently, placing a hand on her knee. Garcia flung herself into Reid's arms and he carefully placed his arms around her as he tried to soothe her.

''Hey get your hands off her! You're the reason she's crying all the time!'' Morgan shouted at Reid.

''Oh and you have no hand in it of course. You shooting your mouth off and acting like a pig to Emily isn't affecting her at all,'' Reid bit back, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he rubbed circles on Garcia's back.

''What's going on between Emily and I is none of your business Reid! You have your own dilemma, why don't you focus on that?''

''I would, if you didn't go ape at me every time I touch Penelope!''

''You know what you did to her! You turned her into an emotional wreck!''

''Why don't you focus on your own relationship instead of meddling in other people's affairs Morgan?''

''Reid, I swear to God, one more word out of your-''

''STOP!'' Rossi shouted. Morgan shut up, Garcia stopped crying and they all turned to face Rossi. ''This, this is why Strauss wants to talk to us. You think she hasn't noticed you fighting? Of course she has. This is wonderful for her, do you have any idea how much she's enjoying you all tear this team apart? That's all she wanted, and she didn't even have anything to do with it. She watched you all fall apart while she sat back and watched. Strauss could separate us because all of you are being so stupid!''

The rest of the team sat in complete silence. It was true, they had all been stupid. And now they had to fear whatever Strauss had coming to them. And knowing Strauss, it wouldn't be good.

''Bravo David, you figured out why I called you in here,'' Strauss remarked as she walked into the conference room. She walked around the round table and took a seat at the top of it. ''Sadly I only heard the last bit of your touching speech, so I still don't know why you're fighting. But I will know.''

''What are you talking about?'' Hotch asked.

''Patience Aaron, patience. All leaders need patience, another reason why you shouldn't go up higher in the chain of command.'' Strauss sit back with a smirk on her face. She was enjoying it.

''What do you have planned Erin?'' Rossi asked.

Strauss' smirk grew wider as she looked at each member of the BAU individually. She saw fear on Agent Reid's face, pain on TA Garcia's face, confusion on Agent Jareau's face, annoyance on Agent Prentiss' face, anger on Agent Morgan's face, defiance on Agent Rossi's face, and an unreadable stare on Agent Hotchner's face. She held her dramatic pause for a few seconds more before speaking. ''I've decided to teach you all a lesson. Your fighting caused you to arrest the wrong suspect on your last case. That won't stand. I thought about what would be the best way to punish you for a while, before coming up with this genius plan.''

She paused dramatically again, as everyone's expressions turned on to one of confusion. ''I've booked all of you to appear on the Harry Bennett show tomorrow.''

''WHAT?'' was mostly what she heard, but in all the protests and shouting she could have sworn she heard Agent Reid ask TA Garcia who Harry Bennett was. Clueless boy. Everyone knew who Harry Bennett was.

''SILENCE!'' Strauss shouted, holding up her hand. The room fell silent.

''Don't you think this is a bit...extreme?'' Hotch asked.

''No, I think it's a fitting punishment. You're all scheduled to appear on the show tomorrow, be at the studio at eleven. You will not leave any detail out. You are going to sort out your differences. On live televison.''

Strauss stood up and left the room, leaving all seven agents staring at the space she occupied just a few seconds earlier.

''That bitch!'' Morgan swore once Strauss was out of earshot.

''Can someone please tell me who Harry Bennett is?'' Reid asked.

''Reid do you watch television? Wait, stupid question, of course you don't. Harry Bennett has a TV show like Jerry Springer, except it's based in DC. Do you know who Jerry Springer is?'' JJ explained for him.

''Yes, I'm not that stupid.''

''Well Harry Bennett is exactly like him. Except his shows are famous for being more...vulgar than Jerry Springer's show.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well there's been fights, nudity, language-''

''Wait, did you say nudity?''

''Yeah, there's been occasional nudity.''

''Why do you think I watch it?'' Morgan laughed. Emily shot a death glare at him and he shut up.

''Jerry Springer's show is bad, but this is worse. He'll allow almost anything,'' JJ said.

''Oh. And we have to go on that?''

''Yep.''

''Credit the evil mind of Erin Strauss,'' Rossi remarked. The members of the BAU shared a worried glance with each other before Hotch sent them home. The more prepared they were for this, the better.

**You're still probably confused as to why they're fighting, but you shall find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So the BAU have their first meeting with Harry Bennett is this one. Everything will be revealed in the next few chapters, so just hang on in there!**

**I do not own Criminal Minds. But I do own Harry Bennett.**

Chapter Three

Six members of the BAU were reluctantly present at the studio the next morning. They were waiting for the last member to arrive. Derek Morgan.

''Trust Derek,'' Emily said, saying ''Derek'' like a curse word, ''To be late. Has no respect for other people. None at all. It's all me, me, me. Knowing him he's probably hungover after spending the night at some girl's place,'' she spat. She paced around the green room angrily.

JJ got up from her sitting position to walk over to her. ''Em, he wouldn't do that.''

''How do you know? He clearly has no respect for me. I wouldn't put it past him to sleep with someone else so soon after our break-up.''

''Em, he may be an obnoxious, pig-headed jerk, but he's not that kind of jerk. He never cheated on you.''

''So he says.''

''Look JJ it's none of your business,'' Hotch said suddenly. He was sick of JJ constantly spending time with Emily, helping her mend her broken heart. It was Emily's fault they broke up in the first place. Any man would leave if he had to put up with how Emily was behaving in the last few weeks. It was harsh, but true.

''Aaron I'm just helping my friend! I actually care about her, unlike you,'' JJ replied coldly.

''Of course I care about her. I just don't see why you're spending so much time with her when she brought it all on herself. I'm sorry Emily, but it's true.''

''Oh THAT'S why you're so angry about the whole situation! You're jealous! You hate that I'm spending more time with Emily than you!'' JJ laughed.

''JJ, you don't need to spend time with me. I'm over him,'' Emily commented.

''That may be, but you're better company than Mr Jealousy over there. What did you think would happen Aaron? That Emily and I would fall in love while Emily gets over her broken heart? You've been watching too many romantic comedies.''

''I'm not jealous! I've put up with it for so long, Morgan and Prentiss' fight has helped tear the team apart! We've already got in enough trouble over that! I'm just helping Prentiss come to her senses!''

''And you, being a man, would naturally agree with Morgan, even though he's in the wrong.''

''Not in the way I see it.''

''Look Aaron, I'll lay it out for you plain and simple. Morgan is wrong, and you're jealous.''

''That's not-''

''I don't want to hear it,'' JJ said, holding up her hand to stop him. ''Come on Emily, let's go make out in a corner somewhere.''

''Have I missed something?'' The team turned and faced Morgan who was standing at the door with a confused, and slightly aroused, expression on his face.

''Oh, it's nothing. I was just being sarcastic,'' JJ explained, throwing Hotch a glare over her shoulder.

''Ok...so you and Emily really aren't going to make out?''

''No Derek. Unlike you, I wait a bit after a break-up to date someone else,'' Emily said bitterly.

''Oh. Ok,'' Derek said, a hint of disappointment in his voice. He sat down next to Rossi on the couch. ''So when does the torture begin?''

''Twelve. But you would have known that if you were on time,'' JJ answered.

''There was traffic ok?''

''Oh is that what they call it now?'' Emily asked sarcastically.

''Call what?''

''A one-night stand.''

''Emily, I did not have a one-night stand!'' Morgan protested.

''If you say so.''

''Why don't you believe me?''

''You have a habit of lying Derek. I'm sick of putting up with your lies,'' she snarled.

''And I'm sick of putting up with your moods!''

''Then maybe us breaking up was a good thing!''

''Maybe it was!''

''Uh, sorry to interrupt but you have to go out on stage now,'' someone said from the doorway. He was a tall, thin kid who looked very nervous. He was probably new at his job. He looked just like Reid when he started at the BAU. He had an earpiece in his ear and a clipboard in his hand.

Morgan and Prentiss stopped fighting but continued glaring at each other. There was still a palpable amount of tension in the air, anyone could feel it. That made the kid even more nervous.

Sensing no-one was going to say anything, Rossi spoke up. ''We're on our way,'' he told the kid. The kid nodded and showed them to the stage.

The team traipsed out after Rossi who was leading the group. They made sure to keep Emily at one end of the line and Morgan at the other. When those two fought, they really fought. It was like fire and water. They were probably the two most passionate people on the team, and in a way, they were the perfect match. They just had too many issues.

They were brought to the edge of the stage by the kid and he told them to wait. Harry Bennett was explaining their situation to the audience.

Reid peered around the looming figure of Hotch to take a peek at the audience. It was huge, over three hundred people. They were all watching Bennett intently. Reid couldn't help but compare them to a pack of vultures. They just looked so greedy and vicious, like they wanted to take a big chunk out of him. He gulped.

Strangely, Garcia was quite excited. She had never been on TV before. JJ had always told her it was no big deal, but she was on TV all the time. She was used to it. JJ wasn't going to ruin her fun.

''So without further ado, the BAU!'' Bennett shouted in his booming voice. The BAU walked out onto the stage, and a member of the backstage crew gave Reid a helping push, as he suddenly found his feet stuck to the ground.

Rossi was the first member out, and he walked out to thunderous applause. Reid was the last, and he stumbled onto the stage to laughter. He smoothed his shirt and awkwardly walked to his chair, keeping his head down and refusing to look at the studio audience.

After Reid sat down, Bennett began talking again. ''The BAU everybody! So guys, your lovely boss tells me that you've been having a few problems,'' he began as he sat down as well. Half the team scoffed at the words, he really didn't know who Erin Strauss truly was.

''Now she also tells me that Agents Morgan and Prentiss are the main cause of the problem,'' he continued, looking at all members of the team since he didn't know their names yet. Usually he would, and he would have a background on them, but not this time.

''Oh she did, did she?'' Prentiss asked, raising an eyebrow. Bennett guessed she was one of the two agents.

''Yes, she did. Now who may you be beautiful?'' Bennett asked with a sleazy grin.

''Do you flirt with all your guests Mr Bennett? Because if you do that's taking advantage of your position,'' she answered.

''Hmm...anyway, your name? It's helpful for the audience. And if you want, you can give me your number.''

''My name is Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss, and you can usually reach me on 911,'' Emily answered with a smile.

''I see...so which one of you is Agent Morgan then?'' Bennett asked, turning his attention away from a smirking Emily.

''I am,'' Morgan answered, holding up his hand lazily. He looked utterly bored. The only reason he watched this show was the occasional nudity, and it was certain there would be no nudity today. ''But you can call me Derek.''

''Ok Derek, so can you tell me why you and Emily, can I call you Emily?''

''No,'' said Emily sternly.

''Ok then, Derek can you tell me why you and Sweetcheeks over there are fighting?''

Emily sighed and rolled her eyes. Morgan felt a mixture of emotions. He was amused that Emily was getting pissed off, and she was sure to make sure this guy never forgot her. And not in a good way. But he also felt jealous because this guy was hitting on his girl. But she wasn't his girl anymore...

And as much as Morgan was mad at Emily right now, he wasn't going to air their dirty laundry in public. He wouldn't do that to her. Plus he was sure Strauss was watching. If she knew they were in a relationship and this was why the team weren't performing as well as they used to, she would have no qualms in transfering one of them. Or even both of them.

So in response to Bennett's question, Morgan said ''We have issues.''

''What kind of issues?'' Bennett asked. Harry Bennett was famous for getting the truth out of people. These people would be no different.

''Just issues. I don't see why it's any of your business.''

''Oh but you see Derek, it is my business. You're on my show, and it's my job to make sure that you leave here with all your problems solved.''

''No, it's your job to make sure we reveal everything about ourselves so you can have a juicy show, and therefore more viewers.''

''Not true, not true, I'm all about the people.''

''If you say so.''

''So since Derek isn't sharing anything with me, how about you Sweetcheeks? Why don't you give me some sugar?'' Bennett asked, turning away from Morgan back to Emily. He winked at her as he spoke.

''First of all, I could have you arrested for sexually harassing a federal officer. Second, our private lives are not going to be put on show in front of millions of people!'' Emily stated.

Hmm. These people were tough. Bennett would have to trick them. That method never failed.

''Were you two in a relationship?'' he asked.

''No,'' the two agents replied simultaneously.

''You seem pretty certain about that.''

''Because we were never in a relationship,'' Morgan explained. Bennett saw something in his eyes that led him to believe that Morgan was lying. The hot one on the other hand, she seemed as cold and stony-faced as ever. She was just playing hard to get. She wanted him deep down.

Derek seemed to be his best shot. He would go for him.

''Derek, can you describe to me the nature of your relationship with Agent Prentiss?''

''We're co-workers, friends,'' Morgan replied.

''If you're such good friends why are you fighting?''

''I told you, we have issues.''

''Ah yes, issues. Every couple has issues.''

''We're not a couple.''

''But you were, at some point, weren't you?''

''No.''

''Oh so was it friends with benefits then?''

''What? No!'' Morgan said. Bennett was pushing his buttons. He was starting to get angry. Bennett sensed that and continued with the questions.

''But the two of you have had sex right? Because there's this chemistry between you two, there's definitely more to your relationship than you're letting on. So it's friends with benefits right? Or was it just a one time thing? Just one night of steamy sex, a jaunt between the sheets and that was it? You got what you wanted from her so you left her and hung her out to dry? Was that it Agent Morgan?''

''NO! I would never do that to Emily!''

''Why not?''

''Because I love her!'' As soon as the words left his mouth Morgan regretted it. This wasn't how it was to come out. This wasn't how he wanted to tell her. Morgan groaned and placed his head in his hands. What had he done?

Everyone in the audience and the whole team stared at Emily who was staring at Morgan with her mouth wide open. She didn't know what to say. She was shocked. She felt like the room was spinning. She didn't even know what she felt. She was just too shocked.

She was about to say something when Bennett cut across her. ''Ooh now we're getting somewhere! Secrets are being revealed! Don't go anywhere, we'll be right back after the break!''


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks guys for all your support:)**

**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

Chapter Four

Emily downed her fourth glass of water since they had cut for break. As soon as the cameras stopped flming she jumped out of her chair and ran into the greenroom backstage. The stare she gave everyone silently told them not to follow her.

She needed time to think this through, and she needed to do it by herself. Morgan had just said he loved her. On TV. In front of the whole team. And millions of people. And she still had no idea how she felt.

She knew she had hurt Morgan by avoiding him but she needed space. They could talk about it later, although later was bound to come sooner than both of them would have wanted. This should be a private talk about the two of them and their relationship, but instead they were going to talk about it on national television. Great.

An announcement came on saying that they would be back on stage in two minutes. Anther wave of nerves hit Emily as she heard that, so she had another glass of water. It was calming her. She finished her glass, took a deep breath, and walked back on outside.

She saw Morgan at the edge of the stage, and they locked eyes for a few seconds before Emily looked down at her feet. She wasn't ready yet. He was about to walk over and say something to her but they were suddenly called back onstage. They all took the seats they were sitting on previously and the cameras started filming again.

Morgan glanced over to Emily but she was still avoiding eye contact. Damn, he had messed it up. But he couldn't help it, that bastard Bennett made him do it. HE was the one who had potentially wrecked their relationship. Well, any chance of them ever being in a relationship again.

Bennett walked back onstage to thunderous applause and addressed the crowd. ''Hey! So before the break Derek had just confessed his love to Agent Sexy over there. So how doe SHE feel about that?''

Emily rolled her eyes at the statement. She thought to herself about the chance of him being convicted for this...probably slim. Still, it mightn't hurt to suddenly stand up and handcuff him. But she had forgotten her handcuffs...she'd have to borrow Morgan's. But then she'd have to talk to Morgan, and she wasn't ready yet...she'd just have to deal with him. Yay.

''So...,'' Bennett began, turning to Emily. ''Do you Sweetcheeks feel the same way about Derek? Because if you don't, I'm here for you baby. Big guy strikes me as the type of guy who's all brawn and no brains, if you know what I mean,'' Bennett winked, and Emily felt a shiver go down her spine at the thought.

''Mr Bennett, I'm not interested in you. And if you continue pursuing me I will have to arrest you,'' Emily answered, deliberately avoiding his question.

''Oh you're just playing hard to get,'' Bennett grinned.

''Wanna bet?'' Emily asked, malice lacing her voice.

''Not really...so back to the question on hand, do you love Derek? Just like he loves you? With all his heart?''

Bennett was trying to make her uncomfortable on purpose. She had seen him do this with other guests, it was his MO in terms of getting people to open up. God, she was even profiling this guy.

Emily paused for a minute as she looked down at her hands. They were getting sweaty so she wiped her palms off her pants.

''Sweetcheeks? You there?'' Bennett asked.

Emily had been silent for longer than she thought. She moved her head up to look at Benett and opened her mouth to speak. Why was her throat suddenly dry? She had drank five glasses of water, it shouldn't be dry.

''Any day now...,'' Bennett said, getting impatient. He knew she was going to be hard to crack, but not this hard.

Over in his seat, Morgan was panicking. Emily was speechless, that was never a good thing. Especially when it concerned Emily, who had an answer for everything. He cursed himself again for messing it up and he braced himself for her answer.

Emily cleared her throat and suddenly found her voice again. ''In answer to your question Mr Bennett-''

''Please, call me Harry,'' he smiled sleazily.

''In answer to your question Mr Bennett,'' Emily began, pausing slightly to consider her words. She saw Bennett frown when she refused to call him by his first name. The amusement she got out of that spurred her on. ''I do love Derek, I think, BUT, he's going to have to do more than that to win back my trust,'' Emily answered, speaking more to Morgan than to Bennett.

Garcia and JJ couldn't help the smiles that crept over their faces as Emily said that. Even Morgan smiled a lot but the smile disappeared when he saw the serious look on Emily's face.

Bennett looked slightly disappointed but he still carried on. ''So he has to win back your trust...why?''

''Why should I tell you?'' Emily asked defensively.

''Because it's in the contract your boss signed.''

''You except me to believe that?''

''You don't have to believe it. Here, read it for yourself,'' Bennett smirked, as he pulled a contract out of his suit jacket. As Emily read it her face fell. She scrunched it up and handed it back to Bennett.

''I guess we really do have to tell you...''

''Yes, you do. So, what did he do?''

''Well...it's a long story...''

''I've all the time in the world.''

''Well...basically, he didn't respect me. He treated me like his maid.''

''Is that so? I would never do that to you Sweetcheeks, I respect women,'' Bennett smiled.

''Bite me,'' Emily said, causing Morgan to smirk. Wow, he really did love that woman.

''Oh Sweetcheeks, you kill me,'' Bennett laughed nervously. He'd never had a woman act like that before. It felt so strange, yet was kind of a turn on...

''I will in a minute if you keep this up,'' Emily grumbled, shooting Bennett a glare.

''Moving on...so he treated you like a maid...I'm guessing you didn't like this...''

''What made you think that?''

''I love a sarcastic woman. So name some things he made you do. Go into all the kinky detail.''

''Not like that, basically he was living at my apartment for free. He used my shower, my electricity, my water, and didn't pay a bit. He stayed over at my apartment most nights, he had most of his clothes there, and he didn't pay a bit of rent. I'm not made of money, and with two people living there we use more power, water, electricity, etc, plus my landlord is coming down on me for having you there, plus you expect me to clean up after you and do your laundry, and cook your meals, and I just had enough!'' Emily confessed. Even she was a little shocked at her passionate outburst.

''Ooh...what you got to say to that Derek?'' Bennett asked, spinning on his heels and turning towards Morgan.

''First of all, get that damn microphone out of my face,'' Morgan growled menacingly. Bennett backed a few steps away. Morgan was starting to scare him. ''Second, stop hitting on my girl man.''

''Whoa, from what I gather she isn't your girl anymore man,'' Bennett laughed. ''So I'm free to do what I want with her.''

''No you're not!'' Emily protested.

''Oh Sweetcheeks, I know you love it when I pay attention to you, but I have to talk to Loverboy here first. But after that I promise you have my undivided attention,'' he winked. Emily shuddered.

''Leave her alone man. She's not interested,'' Morgan hissed. He was gripping on to the arms of the chair to stop himself from hitting Bennett. His knuckles were turning white from it.

''Geez, calm down man. No big deal. Anyway, what do you make of that fine woman's claims?''

''I didn't treat her like a maid. I always treated her with respect.''

''Huh, right,'' Emily scoffed.

''It's true Emily! I always respected you.''

''Then why did you leave your clothes around the place? Why was my floor littered with your used underwear?''

''Oh, I did not need that mental image,'' JJ muttered to Garcia.

''You could have picked them up!'' Morgan exclaimed.

''They were your underwear! Your responsability!''

''Your floor! Your responsability!''

''It's not my problem! You should have looked after it!''

''See, this is why I got tired of her! She always went off in these crazy mood swings! She'd fight me over everything!''

''Maybe I was PMS-ing, that seems to be your answer for everytime I'm in a mood,'' Emily said sarcastically.

''You know they only call it PMS because Mad Cow Disease was taken!''

''Ooohhh,'' the audience leered.

''Oh he did not just go there!'' Garcia whispered to JJ.

''I think he did,'' JJ whispered back. She hated seeing her friends fighting but she couldn't tear her eyes away either.

''Oh how's that for respect Derek? That's just being so respectful. And they say chivalry is dead.''

''You provoked me! That's what you do! You get under my skin and nag until I slip up!''

''That's what you think I do! Really it's just you being an ass!''

''Or you being a nagging, domineering bitch!''

''Or maybe it's just you making up things! Haven't you done enough damage Derek? First you ruined what we had, then you drag JJ and Hotch into it, putting their relationship at risk, and now you've also started picking on Reid too! You just have to prove you're top dog, don't you?''

''Wait, there's MORE drama? Oh this is excellent,'' Bennett grinned. ''So which two of you are JJ and Hotch? It's your turn next. We'll give the two sparring lovebirds a rest,'' Bennett said, pointing to Prentiss and Morgan who were glaring at each other.

Nobody said anything. They all remained completely silent, until Rossi spoke up. ''Those two are JJ and Hotch,'' he said, pointing to the two mentioned agents.

''Thank you, and you are?'' Bennett asked.

''SSA David Rossi.''

''Nice to meet you David. Who are you fighting with?''

''Oh, no-one.''

''Then why are you here?''

''For the free bar and entertainment.''


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter, a JJ/Hotch one. Hope you like it:)**

Chapter Five

JJ sighed when Rossi pointed them out. She was hoping she might be able to pin this on Garcia. But no, Rossi just had to ruin it for her. She made a mental note to get him back for that.

Bennett smirked and turned towards JJ and Hotch. He didn't know which one was which, but damn, the blonde one was hot. Up there with Emily. Although the guy kind of unnerved him. He was glaring at him with such a cool glare that it would disturb anyone. He had to practice that glare in the mirror. No-one could have a glare that scary without practice.

JJ watched Bennett approach them slowly, just like a snake. Although his face reminded her of a rat. A nice chubby rat. He slinked towards them and stopped just short of JJ. He bent down on one knee and JJ's eyes widened. He wasn't going to do what she thought he was doing, was he?

''Hey there Beautiful. As you can see, I've fallen for you,'' Bennett crooned. JJ sighed. So that was what he was doing. He was hitting on her. No need to panic, she'd just follow Emily's lead and shoot him down.

''You can stay there, I don't really care,'' JJ said, and Bennett frowned. She was playing hard to get too. This wasn't fair. He shouldn't have to work for both of them.

''Hmm, so Lovemuffin, are you JJ or Hotch?'' Bennett asked, as he stood up again.

''My friends call me JJ. You're not my friend. You can call me Jennifer,'' JJ said. She was pleased with herself the first time she said it to Jacob Dawes, she was more pleased this time. She hated this guy more than a serial killer.

''I think I'll stick with Lovemuffin. It can be my nickname for you,'' Bennett winked. JJ shuddered. ''So, what's going on between you and the guy that looks as if he's constipated?'' Bennett asked, pointing to Hotch whose glare got even cooler.

''It's none of your business. I'm not going to answer any of your questions,'' JJ stated, crossing her arms and staring at Bennett coolly.

''Really?'' Bennett inquired, raising one of his thick eyebrows.

''Really. Dammit,'' JJ muttered while Bennett chuckled to himself.

''So...I'm guessing there's a romantic relationship there. A pretty serious one too. Not like those guys relationship,'' Bennett said, pointing over to Morgan and Prentiss who were glaring at him. He smirked and waved at them before turning back to JJ. ''I'm thinking you two may be married. Actually, I know you're married because you're still wearing your wedding rings.''

JJ and Hotch glanced down at their hands and saw that they were in fact wearing their wedding rings. And they had even arranged to take them off. They must have forgotten.

''And I'm guessing you have kids, and at least one of them has a yellow birthstone,'' Bennett continued, pointing to JJ's other ring that she always wore on her right hand. JJ closed her eyes and gently sighed. This guy was as good as a profiler.

''I'm right aren't I? If I was wrong you would have said something,'' Bennett grinned, mentally patting himself on the back for being so perceptive. ''So, I've estabilished that the two of you are married. You have kids. You are fighting. Because of Hotstuff and Mr Muscles over there. Now, why? Why would you guys start fighting over them? Did you both have an affair with one of them?''

''NO!'' JJ, Hotch, Morgan and Prentiss yelled. Morgan would never go for JJ, and Emily wouldn't touch Hotch. He was her boss, that would just be weird.

''So you're not having an affair, of course I knew that, but indulge me here. Why exactly are you two fighting?'' Bennett asked. As much as he tried, he couldn't figure it out.

''Ask him. He's the one with the problem. I was just helping my friend after she was used by Morgan and he gets all jealous,'' JJ stated, quickly glaring at Hotch.

''JJ, Prentiss brought this all on herself. You shouldn't have spent so much time with her making her feel like she was treated badly when she wasn't,'' Hotch answered calmly.

''Ooh guys teaming up against the girls! We're getting places now folks!'' Bennett exclaimed.

''Aaron, she was. He used her. He says he loves, and I have to admit that I believe him, but he didn't treat her the way he should have. He treated her like a maid. He didn't respect her. She had every right to react the way she did.''

'What, by acting like a total psycho?'' Hotch asked.

''She got mad, can you blame her?''

''Uh yes JJ, you can. It was her apartment, she should clean it. She owns it. It's a woman's place to clean anyway.''

''Ugh again with the old fashioned values! Get with the times Aaron, woman are NOT meant to look after men. Just because you grew up in a Southern house where your mommy did everything for you doesn't mean the rest of the world did too. Women are not treated that way anymore. Women are independent, strong people who can get on just fine without men. We're not as weak as you think we are.''

''I never said you were weak.''

''But you thought it. And you don't trust us either. You never let me know what you're thinking, but I always see you having these little 'talks' with Rossi. Why Aaron? Are you having an emotional affair with him or something?''

''What? NO! Dave is a friend. I do tell you what I'm thinking. I'd do it more if you'd ask.''

''So I have to ask now to know what you're feeling? I tell you how I'm feeling, without you asking. Because you never ask. It's like you don't care.''

''Of course I care.''

''Then show it. Support me with this. Be on my side!''

''I don't see why we're involved in this in the first place! Since when have Morgan and Prentiss' issues been our issues?''

''Since you decided to fight me on this! Aaron all I'm asking is that you support me, don't fight my decision to go with Emily on this. Act like my husband for once.''

Bennett was completely sucked in to the passion of this argument. It wasn't as fiery or as vicious as the other couple's argument, there was a lot more hurt involved here. The pain in the blonde's eyes was heartbreaking, he almost felt sorry for her. She spoke with such an intensity to this man, and he could tell their fighting really hurt her. And the guy didn't even realise it. Idiot. She looked on the brink of tears, this had really gotten to her.

Hotch stared at JJ, speechless. He looked at JJ as if seeing her in a new light. Tears were forming in her beautiful blue eyes and she looked as if she could break apart. He felt like a complete jerk for not seeing this sooner. He had no idea how much he had hurt her. All she was doing was standing up for her friend, and he had gone against her on that. He didn't deserve JJ. She was too good for him.

''Fine. Don't say anything Aaron. Don't care. It would take too much time out of your busy life. Maybe you can talk about this with Dave later. I...I don't care. I don't care anymore,'' JJ stated, as a lone tear slipped down her cheek. It was joined by more as she looked up into his eyes. ''I don't care anymore.''

She ran off stage and burst into tears, leaving Hotch staring after her. The whole studio went silent as JJ ran away from their eyes. Emily and Garcia both jumped up and went to follow her, but a very shocked Bennett grabbed Garcia and pulled her back.

Emily glanced back and walked off stage to go check on JJ. Garcia tried to free herself from Bennett's grasp but he wouldn't let go.

''Let go of me!'' she squealed, and she started slapping him to make him let her go.

But Bennett was used to this. You don't become a host of these type of shows without being prepared to deal with violence. He guided her back to her seat and made her sit down.

''Hey! Let! Me! Go! I want to check on my friend!''

Bennett sighed and said ''You're not going anywhere princess, because I have a special guest for you.''


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for the delay, I've just had things going on. Mostly homework. But I can tell you right now that the next chapter might take a while as well.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter Six

Garcia gulped. She was next. She saw what Bennett did to Morgan and Emily, and then to JJ and Hotch. He tore them apart. And they were so strong. She wasn't. She was fragile, especially after the events of the last couple of weeks. She would be torn to shreds.

She glanced over to Spencer and gave her a supportive smile. He was nervous. The smile didn't quite reach his eyes. He was also cracking his knuckles and he only did that when he was nervous. Much like Emily and her nail picking habit. Reid also resorted to facts and statistics when he was nervous. Garcia could almost hear his brain whirring inside his head. It didn't help her anxiety.

She wished JJ was here to help her. But Bennett had drove her away, sending Emily after her. All she had was Reid now. Not even Morgan could help. He was at least three chairs away. That was too far...

Bennett turned on her and flashed her a sinister smile. That man scared her. She came across the worst humanity had to offer every single day and had learned to look at it without flinching, of course it still ate at her soul but she could still look at it for a while, but this guy scared the living daylights out of her. That didn't say much about his personality.

''So Princess, you ready to see your special guest?'' Bennett asked and she could have sworn he looked down at her cleavage.

''No,'' she answered honestly.

''Aww well too bad. Because he's waiting and really wants to come on. Come on out Kevin Lynch!''

Garcia froze and she could feel Reid tense up beside her. This wasn't going to be good. At all. Hopefully Reid and Kevin wouldn't kill each other though.

Kevin walked on stage and sat down next to Rossi. Rossi nodded at him and Kevin returned it. He then glanced over to Penelope and that woman stealing doctor. He hated that guy. He didn't know what it was about Reid that did it for Penelope, maybe it was his chiselled features or his silky hair or his supermodel body. She had even heard Penelope call him the ''Love Doctor'' once. She didn't come up with a cute nickname like that for him. Sure, she came up with nicknames, an abundance of them, but none as cute or as appealing as the ''Love Doctor.'' That guy had it all. There was probably girls falling all over him yet he chose his Penelope. Not fair.

''Ok, so Princess you surprised to see our special guest?'' Bennett asked, bringing the attention back to him. He hated it when the attention was away from him for too long.

''Um, I guess. Now just answer me this Mr Talkshow Man, why is it necessary to bring Kevin on here?'' Garcia asked, as a frown appeared on her face.

''Drama, duh. Haven't you lot learned anything? FBI's finest...doesn't say much for the FBI,'' Bennett muttered, shaking his head. ''So! Your lovely boss has explained to me that there's a rift between you two lovebirds, and it's all because of that guy,'' Bennett said, pointing a long finger towards Reid. Reid shrank into his seat a little bit.

''So our audience, and I, want to know, why? What did the stick do to you?''

''Well first I have to say I love your show Mr Bennett, big fan, I watch it religiously,'' Kevin began.

''Oh well thank you,'' Bennett smirked.

''So anyway, that hunk over there set his eye on my girl! I always thought there was something fishy going on between the two of them, but then one day my suspicions were found to be true! They had been having an affair behind my back! Naturally I was upset and heartbroken, but then I acted as any guy would. I got mad! I had a battle with him, and it upset my poor little Penelopykins. So then we started fighting over that, he said it was my fault, and I said it was his fault, and now Penelope is crying all the time and it's all because of him!'' he finished. He was out of breath by the end of his statement. He was very passionate about it.

''So that...hunk? stole your girlfriend...I can see why you're upset Mr Lynch,'' Bennett stated.

''Thank you! Someone finally sees my point of view!''

''Kevin, I've already told you that I'm really sorry for what I did to you, but Penelope has made her choice. We're in love. She chose me. Let it go,'' Reid said, and Kevin turned to glare at him.

''Don't talk to me Doctor. I don't want to hear from you,'' Kevin said, turning away from Reid a little too dramatically. Reid frowned.

''But I do,'' Bennett announced, as he turned to Reid. ''Explain to me your side of the story. I want to know.''

''Hey I thought you were on my side!'' Kevin whined.

''I'm on no-one's side but the truth's. If that makes sense. So you were saying Doctor?''

''I wasn't saying anything,'' Reid frowned.

''You were about to say then?''

''Penelope and I were always close, probably closer than anyone else on the team. They didn't know that of course, they had no idea we met up at least twice a week and just talked...she was my confidante, my friend, my rock. This job we have, it tears away at you until you have nothing left. Penelope has helped me with that. She brings light and colour into my life and shows me that there is good in the world. She helped me through my...problem, and she's helped me the many times I've been injured. I never believed in love until I met Penelope. Especially since my father abandoned my mother and I, I had grown to believe that love doesn't exist. I live my life by logic so I'll avoid getting hurt. But Penelope showed me that love does in fact exist, and sometimes you just have to take a chance. She is my only exception.''

The minute the words left Reid's mouth he frowned again. Did he really just say that? In front of everyone? Including a live studio audience? Wow, either he loved Penelope more than he first realised, or that guy was a Jedi in disguise.

''Hmm...interesting. Now I suppose you feel the same way as the young doctor here?'' Bennett asked Garcia.

''I do. Teaching him how to love has been the most rewarding thing I've ever done,'' Garcia beamed. Reid smiled back at her shyly and squeezed her hand.

''I see...but Mr Lynch, you love her too. So you're a scorned lover. And you and the good doctor here have physically fought over her?''

''Yes sir, but it was only twice!'' Kevin answered.

''Sir, nice touch,'' Bennett smirked. ''Now Doctor, you don't look like the fighting type. Neither do you Mr Lynch, if I'm honest, you both look like nerds. She must be pretty special if the two of you are fighting over her.''

''She is,'' Reid and Kevin replied simultaneously.

''And Ms Garcia, from what I hear you're a very emotional person. How did you react to their little nerd scuffles? Oh and I'm sorry if this offends you, but did they use lightsabers in these fights?''

''What? NO! They didn't use lightsabers! At least I hope not...but, their fighting hurt me. Although I am completely and irrevocably in love with Spencer, I still loved Kevin. Watching them fight broke my heart,'' Garcia answered sadly.

''And it'd your fault she's been crying all the time man! You heard her, you broke her heart! Are you happy about that?'' Morgan said angrily to Reid.

''You heard what she said! She loves me Morgan! I'm just defending our relationship againt Lynch! I've done nothing wrong!''

''Excuse me one minute, Derek, why the hell are you involved in this? Don't you have your own problem?'' Bennett asked.

''Well, yeah, but Penelope is my best friend. I'd do anything for her. And the last few weeks all she has been doing is crying. And it's his fault!'' Morgan answered, pointing at Reid.

''STOP IT! It's not his fault Morgan!'' Garcia cried. ''It's all your fault! All this arguing, the petty insults, it's taken it's toll on me! I hate to see you guys fighting! You're tearing each other apart, and it's not right! We're supposed to be a family, and families don't fight. Not like this. So it's not just Spencer's fault. Sure, him and Kevin had a lot to do with it, but it's not the only factor. Everything that has been covered today has lead to my minor emotional breakdown, but can you blame me?''

''No, no you cannot. Are you proud of yourselves guys?'' Bennett asked.

''No, I guess not,'' Morgan answered, hanging his head in shame. Hotch remained silent but looked hurt. Reid was consoling Garcia and Kevin sat looking at them with jealousy. Rossi just sat there.

''So, we have a broken team, where everyone is involved in someone else's drama. Ooh I love these situations. After the break, we try to repair this broken family. Don't go anywhere, we'll be right back!'' Bennett smiled as he faced the camera. His smile dropped as soon as the cameras stopped filming. ''Ugh, it's going to be a long day.''


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in like a month. I had LOADS of homework plus a bout of writer's block so severe it nearly killed me. Kinda.**

**On the plus side, you won't have to wait forever for more chapters because I am finished. End of story right here. **

**Thanks for all your support guys.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

Chapter Seven

Derek Morgan sat tapping his fingers, thinking. Bennett was about to arrive back on stage any minute, but that wasn't who he was thinking about. No, he was thinking about Emily Prentiss, standing at the edge of the stage with Garcia giving JJ a pep talk. He turned around and looked at her every now and then, begging her to forgive him. But she didn't turn around.

Finally the cameras started rolling again. Bennett briefly re-introduced the audience to the drama before turning back to the BAU. He scanned down the line of agents in front of him, a lecherous smirk on his lips, deciding who to torment first before settling on one agent. Emily Prentiss.

He snaked over closer to Emily before stopping right in front of her. ''So, Emily-''

''Agent Prentiss,'' she interrupted.

''Agent Prentiss, we'll go to you first. So your problem is with Derek Morgan. You say he doesn't respect you or treat you right. Am I right?''

''That's not true!'' Morgan shouted, but Bennett glared at him.

''Shut up Derek, I'll come to you when it's your turn. Now back to the lady,'' Bennett smirked while Morgan seethed with anger.

Hotch sent a warning glare in Morgan's direction. He knew Morgan would mostly likely hit Bennett if he continued flirting with Emily. He didn't need that being broadcast on live T.V.

''Now, if I'm correct, and I usually am, you and Derek have actually broken up. Leaving you single right?'' Bennett leered.

''Don't even think about it,'' Emily replied coldly.

''Just asking a question. So, down to the serious biz. Do you want to get back together with Derek? Or do you want to forget about Derek and move on with someone else? Let's say...me?''

Emily sat back and thought. She most certainly didn't want Bennett, at all, but she was undecided about Derek. She did love him, but what if she gave him another chance and he acted the way he did before? Or worse? There was no guarantee that it would work this time. And the fall out could be more much bigger the next time. But she was willing to fight for it.

She glanced over to Morgan who was staring at his hands. She took a deep breath and spoke. ''I love Derek. And when we were together was the best time of my life. Not counting the bad parts. But when it was good, it was great. He made me happy. And I want that back,'' she smiled. Derek looked up from his hands and smiled widely at her.

Bennett frowned and spoke again. ''But you two have a lot of issues to deal with. You can't get back together just like that!'' he exclaimed as he snapped his fingers.

''There is issues, I'll give you that, but we want to work them out on our own. In private. Not in front of you, a studio audience and who knows how many people watching this at home,'' Emily stated. Derek reached over and touched her hand, locking his fingers around hers tightly.

''I see...but surely wouldn't it be easier to get them over with now? So you can go home and be happy? Or decide to break up now and go home with another guy?''

''Hey, leave my girl alone,'' Derek growled. Emily smiled at that. She loved it when he got jealous.

''Ok, I'll back off. Jeez...so you really don't want to talk about it? At all?'' Bennett tried one last time.

''Positive. We're going to sort this at home,'' Emily hissed.

''But...but...drama...,'' Bennett whined. He scowled and turned to JJ and Hotch. ''Right, you two. Can you fill me in in your problem again? I genuinely didn't care about it so I've forgotten everything. What are your name again?''

JJ, whose eyes were red and puffy, laughed and Hotch shook his head.

''Why do people even go on your show? You're useless!'' JJ mused.

''Because they say I'm a hoot,'' Bennett answered proudly.

''Could have fooled me...,'' JJ muttered. ''I'm Jennifer, he's Hotch. Basically, it's an issue of trust.''

''Oh yeah, it's all coming back to me now. He wouldn't support you or something like that. It's irrelevant. What IS relevant though is what's going to happen now. Now, Hotch or Crotch, or whatever you are, do you trust this blond babe here?''

''First off, I would appreciate it if you would stop objectifying women. They're not there for your personal pleasure Mr Bennett. They have their own minds, their own rights, and are perfectly entitled to reject you, especially if they are already in a committed relationship.''

''Yeah, yeah, whatevs. So on to my original question, do you trust her?''

''I trust her implicitly.''

''And would you trust her with...let's say, details of your job?''

''If it was relevant to her position, yes, I would. If it had nothing to do with her I would leave her out of it. She doesn't need to be dragged into the bureacratic side of things.''

''Yawn, you're really boring you know that? I'm going to talk to you Jenny dear. Do you trust Agent Boremetotears?''

JJ looked conflicted for a moment before whispering ''Yes.''

''Great, you trust her, you trust him, what's the problem?''

''He hurt me, he won't admit it, so he won't fix it,'' JJ admitted.

''JJ, I'm sorry if I hurt you but I don't know what I did!'' Hotch exclaimed.

''I...I don't want to fight anymore. Aaron I love you and I want to be with you, but I need to know that you will always support me. Always.''

''Of course I will. I'll always be by your side.''

''Then why weren't you this time?''

''Because I didn't agree with you.''

''But you should have supported me anyway, not start ignoring me.''

''It was my way of dealing with things. I'm sorry,'' Hotch apologised sincerely.

''That's all I wanted. An apology.''

''Yeah that's great and all, touching etc, but we need to start moving on. We're actually running out of time. You two!'' he exclaimed loudly, turning to Garcia and Reid, making Reid flinch. ''It's you guys! Sticky and...''

''It's Penelope and Spencer. And that guy is Kevin,'' Garcia pointed out, pointing to Kevin who offered a weak wave.

''Ah yes, Penelope and Stewart.''

''Spencer.''

''Whatever. You two had an affair right? And are in love supposedly? And this guy don't like it?''

''No I don't like it. But I can't do anything about it...,'' Kevin sighed.

''Then why are you even here?''

''I was brought in for dramatic purposes.''

''Ohhh right. You can go now, we don't need you anymore.''

Kevin nodded and left quietly. _''Wow, that was easy,'' _Reid thought.

''Right...so you two are happy now? All happy happy lovey dovey blah blah blah? Cuz if you are, we need to get on with the next part of the show,'' Bennett said, glancing at his fake Rolex watch.

''Yes, we are perfectly happy and in love,'' Garcia beamed as she squeezed Reid's hand.

''Great. So on with the next bit. As you know, you were brought on here by your boss, the lovely Erin Strauss. She has been watching backstage the whole time, heard every sordid detail and would LOVE to talk with you guys,'' Bennett grinned.

Reid gulped, Morgan sighed, JJ looked a small bit afraid, Emily closed her eyes and took a deep breath, Hotch remained as stoic as ever and Rossi remained with the slight smirk he had all day.

''So give it up for Erin Strauss!'' Bennett shouted and Strauss walked on stage. The audience started booing and she scowled at them. They shut up.

Strauss came down and sat next to a chair that had magically appeared next to Rossi. Rossi nodded at her while she crossed her legs and looked all business like.

''Ok so Erin, what is your opinion of the revelations of today?'' Bennett asked, more polite than usual. He must have been afraid of Strauss too.

''I'm disguested, but not really surprised to be honest Harry. These agents have always been reckless, and have always broken the rules. It's about time that fraternisation was added to the list. Of course these agents will be punished,'' Strauss replied formally.

''Wonderful! It really is! How severely will they be punished?''

''Very severely. Every member of this team has been involved in an illegal relationship.''

''I haven't,'' Rossi said, holding up his hand.

''Oh please, you're the reason those rules exist. The entire team will be punished.''

''But are you not happy that these agents have found love and happiness?'' Bennett asked. Strauss lost her composure for a spilt second, but quickly regained it.

''Well, it's against FBI policy. I'm never happy with that.''

''Ah I see. You're a cold-hearted bitch.''

''Of course not! That is a false accusation!''

''Then look one of your agents in the eye and tell them you're happy for them.''

Strauss stared at Bennett before standing up. ''I've done all I need to here. You will be informed in the morning of your punishment,'' she announced and quickly left the stage, leaving a smirk on the faces of the BAU.

''Wow, that was fun. So...I guess that's it. I'd like to thank my wonderful audience for bearing with these moron's problems and being awesome in general! Giftbaskets for all!'' Bennett exclaimed to a round of applause.

''This has been a special episode of 'Harry Bennett: The Guy That Cares'. We federalised it up! I suppose we have to thank the BAU for...being here. Let's hope they all live happily ever after, yada yada. Goodbye folks!''

* * *

><p>Back at home, Emily stood staring out of her window. Morgan was with her, he was getting coffee. A lot of things had happened today. JJ and Hotch had made up, and Reid and Garcia had announced that they were getting engaged. Rossi bought a new barbeque. She had fixed things with Derek.<p>

Derek walked in and handed a cup of coffee to her. He smiled at her and wrapped one arm around her waist.

''What are you thinking?'' he asked.

''I just realised that I have been acting like a hormonal bitch recently,'' she answered, still keeping her eyes on the window.

''Em, leave it. I thought we were ok.''

''We are. I just noticed that. And I also noticed something else that explains why I've been acting like a hormonal bitch.''

''And what's that?''

''I'm late. Very late.''

Derek pulled back from her and she turned around to look at him. He looked shocked. ''So...?''

''I took a test. See for yourself,'' she said, handing him the pregnancy test.

He took it and glanced down at it. Positive. He looked back up at her and saw that she was smiling. He smiled too and pulled her in to a hug.

''I'm so happy Em, I can't wait to be a father,'' he grinned.

''You will be a great dad. I'm glad we but our troubles behind us. I couldn't do this on my own.''

''You don't have to. I'm going to be right by your side, forever. We're going to do this, together.''

''I wouldn't want it any other way,'' she smiled and she kissed him passionately. They would take whatever punishment was coming to them, but at least they weren't divided anymore.

**Yay happy endings. So I hope you enjoyed it. Au revoir!**


End file.
